


i can't imagine this world without you [prompt]

by bielsahours



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Happy, Wives, married elsamaren, they're just a couple of gays living in bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bielsahours/pseuds/bielsahours
Summary: a piece I wrote for a prompt on tumblr!tumblr: bielsahours
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	i can't imagine this world without you [prompt]

The sunlight drifted through the gaps in the tent flap, shafting golden light through the room. The rays cast across the bed, and landed on Honeymaren’s still sleeping face, coating her skin in a golden sheen. Elsa raised a hand, trailing cool fingertips down the planes of her cheekbone, stopping short of her jaw, watching as she inhaled – deep, and long and slow.

_What would I do without you? Where would I be, without you here?_

Her thumb moved, skating over skin warmed by the sun, over the curvature of her jaw and the slope of her chin until she grazed the bottom of her lower lip. She looked so peaceful lying there, wrapped up in her woolen blankets and furs, long dark hair loosely scattered across the pillow. The picture of serenity, azure eyes could only watch in awe as Honeymaren slept on, oblivious to the world around her. A moment of peace in the cold, brutal, stressful world that lay outside their home, Elsa basked in the sunlight, and in her love, stroking cool fingers over high cheekbones.

“I can’t imagine this world without you.”

The words came out unbidden, barely above a whisper. Lips parted, her hand came to rest upon Honeymaren’s neck, nestled in the crook of her shoulder as she watched her rest, watched her thick, dark lashes skate the warm expanse of her cheekbones.

And now, she stirred, plump lips widening into a yawn, eyelids scrunching and nose crinkling. Elsa did not draw back, but only watched, enjoying the tranquility of her wakening. Honeymaren reached up a hand to lay over her own, rubbing a thumb across her digits in a warm greeting.

“’Morning.” Honey brown eyes fluttered open, the fracturing of sunshine turning her iris to molten gold. Elsa smiled, soft, peaceful, easy, and stroked her thumb along her jaw once more, enjoying the guttural hum that reverberated through Honeymaren’s throat at the attention.

“Good morning,” Elsa responded softly, leaning in brushing the tips of their noses together, skimming the bridge with her lips and down, down – until finally their lips met. Elsa kissed her long, and slow and deep, basking in the endlessness of their embrace as though they had all the time in the world. “– **_wife_**.”

Because now, they did.


End file.
